Nucleoside analogs as a class have a well-established regulatory history, with more than 10 currently approved by the US Food and Drug Administration (US FDA) for treating human immunodeficiency virus (HIV), hepatitis B virus (HBV), or hepatitis C virus (HCV). The challenge in developing antiviral therapies is to inhibit viral replication without injuring the host cell. In HIV, a key target for drug development is reverse transcriptase (HIV-RT), a unique viral polymerase. This enzyme is active early in the viral replication cycle and converts the virus' genetic information from RNA into DNA, a process necessary for continued viral replication. Nucleoside reverse transcriptase inhibitors (NRTI) mimic natural nucleosides. In the triphosphate form, each NRTI competes with one of the four naturally occurring 2′-deoxynucleoside 5′-triphosphate (dNTP), namely, dCTP, dTTP, dATP, or dGTP for binding and DNA chain elongation near the active site of HIV-1 RT.
Reverse transcription is an essential event in the HIV-1 replication cycle and a major target for the development of antiretroviral drugs (see Parniak M A, Sluis-Cremer N. Inhibitors of HIV-1 reverse transcriptase. Adv. Pharmacol. 2000, 49, 67-109; Painter G R, Almond M R, Mao S, Liotta D C. Biochemical and mechanistic basis for the activity of nucleoside analogue inhibitors of HIV reverse transcriptase. Curr. Top. Med. Chem. 2004, 4, 1035-44; Sharma P L, Nurpeisov V, Hernandez-Santiago B, Beltran T, Schinazi R F. Nucleoside inhibitors of human immunodeficiency virus type 1 reverse transcriptase. Curr. Top. Med. Chem. 2004, 4 895-919). Two distinct groups of compounds have been identified that inhibit HIV-1 RT. These are the nucleoside or nucleotide RT inhibitors (NRTI) and the non-nucleoside RT inhibitors (NNRTI).
NRTI are analogs of deoxyribonucleosides that lack a 3′-OH group on the ribose sugar. They were the first drugs used to treat HIV-1 infection and they remain integral components of nearly all antiretroviral regimens.
In 1985, it was reported that the synthetic nucleoside 3′-azido-3′-deoxythymidine (zidovudine, AZT), one representative NRTI, inhibited the replication of HIV. Since then, several other NRTI, including but not limited to 2′,3′-dideoxyinosine (didanosine, ddI), 2′,3′-dideoxycytidine (zalcitabine, ddC), 2′,3′-dideoxy-2′,3′-didehydrothymidine (stavudine, d4T), (−)-2′,3′-dideoxy-3′-thiacytidine (lamivudine, 3TC), (−)-2′,3′-dideoxy-5-fluoro-3′-thiacytidine (emtricitabine, FTC), (1S,4R)-4-[2-amino-6-(cyclopropyl-amino)-9H-purin-9-yl]-2-cyclopentene-1-methanol succinate (abacavir, ABC), (R)-9-(2-phosphonylmethoxypropyl)adenine (PMPA, tenofovir disoproxil fumarate) (TDF), and (−)-carbocyclic 2′,3′-didehydro-2′,3′-dideoxyguanosine (carbovir) and its prodrug abacavir, have proven effective against HIV. After phosphorylation to the 5′-triphosphate by cellular kinases, these NRTI are incorporated into a growing strand of viral DNA causing chain termination, because they lack a 3′-hydroxyl group.
In general, to exhibit antiviral activity, NRTI must be metabolically converted by host-cell kinases to their corresponding triphosphate forms (NRTI-TP). The NRTI-TP inhibit HIV-1 RT DNA synthesis by acting as chain-terminators of DNA synthesis (see Goody R S, Muller B, Restle T. Factors contributing to the inhibition of HIV reverse transcriptase by chain terminating nucleotides in vitro and in vivo. FEBS Lett. 1991, 291, 1-5). Although combination therapies that contain one or more NRTI have profoundly reduced morbidity and mortality associated with AIDS, the approved NRTI can have significant limitations. These include acute and chronic toxicity, pharmacokinetic interactions with other antiretrovirals, and the selection of drug-resistant variants of HIV-1 that exhibit cross-resistance to other NRTI.
HIV-1 drug resistance within an individual arises from the genetic variability of the virus population and selection of resistant variants with therapy (see Chen R, Quinones-Mateu M E, Mansky L M. Drug resistance, virus fitness and HIV-1 mutagenesis. Curr. Pharm. Des. 2004, 10, 4065-70). HIV-1 genetic variability is due to the inability of HIV-1 RT to proofread nucleotide sequences during replication. This variability is increased by the high rate of HIV-1 replication, the accumulation of proviral variants during the course of HIV-1 infection, and genetic recombination when viruses of different sequence infect the same cell. As a result, innumerable genetically distinct variants (termed quasi-species) evolve within an individual in the years following initial infection. The development of drug resistance depends on the extent to which virus replication continues during drug therapy, the ease of acquisition of a particular mutation (or set of mutations), and the effect of drug resistance mutations on drug susceptibility and viral fitness. In general, NRTI therapy selects for viruses that have mutations in RT. Depending on the NRTI resistance mutation(s) selected, the mutant viruses typically exhibit decreased susceptibility to some or, in certain instances, all NRTI. From a clinical perspective, the development of drug resistant HIV-1 limits future treatment options by effectively decreasing the number of available drugs that retain potency against the resistant virus. This often requires more complicated drug regimens that involve intense dosing schedules and a greater risk of severe side effects due to drug toxicity. These factors often contribute to incomplete adherence to the drug regimen. Thus, the development of novel NRTI with excellent activity and safety profiles and limited or no cross-resistance with currently-available drugs is critical for effective therapy of HIV-1 infection.
The development of nucleoside analogs active against drug-resistant HIV-1 requires detailed understanding of the molecular mechanisms involved in resistance to this class of compounds. Accordingly, a brief overview of the mutations and molecular mechanisms of HIV-1 resistance to NRTI is provided. Two kinetically distinct molecular mechanisms of HIV-1 resistance to NRTI have been proposed (see Sluis-Cremer N, Arlon D, Parniak M A. Molecular mechanisms of HIV-1 resistance to nucleoside reverse transcriptase inhibitors (NRTIs). Cell Mol. Life. Sci. 2000; 57, 1408-22). One mechanism involves selective decreases in NRTI-TP versus normal dNTP incorporation during viral DNA synthesis. This resistance mechanism has been termed discrimination. The second mechanism involves selective removal of the chain-terminating NRTI-monophosphate (NRTI-MP) from the prematurely terminated DNA chain (see Arion D, Kaushik N, McCormick S, Borkow G, Parniak M A. Phenotypic mechanism of HIV-1 resistance to 3′-azido-3′-deoxythymidine (AZT): increased polymerization processivity and enhanced sensitivity to pyrophosphate of the mutant viral reverse transcriptase. Biochemistry. 1998, 37, 15908-17; Meyer P R, Matsuura S E, Mian A M, So A G, Scott W A. A mechanism of AZT resistance: an increase in nucleotide-dependent primer unblocking by mutant HIV-1 reverse transcriptase. Mol. Cell. 1999, 4, 35-43). This mechanism has been termed excision.
The discrimination mechanism involves the acquisition of one or more resistance mutations in RT that improve the enzyme's ability to discriminate between the natural dNTP substrate and the NRTI-TP. In this regard, resistance is typically associated with a decreased catalytic efficiency of NRTI-TP incorporation. NRTI-TP (and dNTP) catalytic efficiency is driven by two kinetic parameters, (i) the affinity of the nucleotide for the RT polymerase active site (Kd) and (ii) the maximum rate of nucleotide incorporation (kpol), both of which can be determined using pre-steady-state kinetic analyses (see Kati W M, Johnson K A, Jerva L F, Anderson K S. Mechanism and fidelity of HIV reverse transcriptase. J. Biol. Chem. 1992, 26: 25988-97).
For the excision mechanism of NRTI resistance, the mutant HIV-1 RT does not discriminate between the natural dNTP substrate and the NRTI-TP at the nucleotide incorporation step (see Kerr S G, Anderson K S. Pre-steady-state kinetic characterization of wild type and 3′-azido-3′-deoxythymidine (AZT) resistant human immunodeficiency virus type 1 reverse transcriptase: implication of RNA directed DNA polymerization in the mechanism of AZT resistance. Biochemistry. 1997, 36, 14064-70). Instead, RT containing “excision” mutations shows an increased capacity to unblock NRTI-MP terminated primers in the presence of physiological concentrations of ATP (typically within the range of 0.8-4 mM) or pyrophosphate (PPi) (see Arlon D, Kaushik N, McCormick S, Borkow G, Parniak M A. Phenotypic mechanism of HIV-1 resistance to 3′-azido-3′-deoxythymidine (AZT): increased polymerization processivity and enhanced sensitivity to pyrophosphate of the mutant viral reverse transcriptase. Biochemistry. 1998, 37, 15908-17; Meyer P R, Matsuura S E, Mian A M, So A G, Scott W A. A mechanism of AZT resistance: an increase in nucleotide-dependent primer unblocking by mutant HIV-1 reverse transcriptase. Mol. Cell. 1999, 4, 35-43). NRTI resistance mutations associated with the excision mechanism include thymidine analog mutations (TAMS) and T69S insertion mutations.
Another virus that causes a serious human health problem is the hepatitis B virus (HBV). HBV is second only to tobacco as a cause of human cancer. The mechanism by which HBV induces cancer is unknown. It is postulated that it may directly trigger tumor development, or indirectly trigger tumor development through chronic inflammation, cirrhosis, and cell regeneration associated with the infection.
After a 2- to 6-month incubation period, during which the host is typically unaware of the infection, HBV infection can lead to acute hepatitis and liver damage, resulting in abdominal pain, jaundice and elevated blood levels of certain enzymes. HBV can cause fulminant hepatitis, a rapidly progressive, often fatal form of the disease in which large sections of the liver are destroyed.
Patients typically recover from the acute phase of HBV infection. In some patients, however, the virus continues replication for an extended or indefinite period, causing a chronic infection. Chronic infections can lead to chronic persistent hepatitis. Patients infected with chronic persistent HBV are most common in developing countries. By mid-1991, there were approximately 225 million chronic carriers of HBV in Asia alone and worldwide almost 300 million carriers. Chronic persistent hepatitis can cause fatigue, cirrhosis of the liver, and hepatocellular carcinoma, a primary liver cancer.
In industrialized countries, the high-risk group for HBV infection includes those in contact with HBV carriers or their blood samples. The epidemiology of HBV is very similar to that of HIV/AIDS, which is a reason why HBV infection is common among patients infected with HW or suffering from AIDS. However, HBV is more contagious than HIV.
3TC (lamivudine), interferon alpha-2b, peginterferon alpha-2a, hepsera (adefovir dipivoxil), baraclude (entecavir), and Tyzeka (Telbivudine) are currently FDA-approved drugs for treating HBV infection. However, some of the drugs have severe side effects, and viral resistance develops rapidly in patients treated with these drugs.
Norovirus is one of four viral genera found in the non-enveloped positive strand RNA family Caliciviridae. The other three species in Caliciviridae are Lagovirus, Vesivirus, and Sapovirus. Sapovirus is the only member of the genus other than Norovirus which utilizes humans as hosts. The Norovirus genome is approximately 7.56 kb with three open reading frames (ORFs). The first ORF codes for nonstructural proteins including a helicase, a protease, and a RNA directed RNA polymerase (RDRP) all of which are required for replication of the virus. The remaining two ORFs code for Capsid proteins (Jiang, X. (1993) Virology 195(1):51-61). The numerous strains of Norovirus have been classified into 5 genogroups of which I, IV, and V infect humans (Zheng, D. P., et al. (2006) Virology 346(2):312-323) and are estimated by the CDC to cause approximately 23 million gastroenteritis cases, corresponding to 40% of foodborne illness each year in the US (Mead P. S. (1999) Emerg. Infect. Dis. 5(5):607-625).
Common symptoms are vomiting, diarrhea, and intestinal cramps. Vomiting is the most common symptom in children, while diarrhea is more common in infected adults. Dehydration is a significant concern. The loss of life due to this virus is about 300 patients per year in the United States, and these deaths are usually among patients with a weak immune system (Centers for Disease Control and Prevention. “Norwalk-like viruses:” public health consequences and outbreak management. MMWR 2001; 50 (No. RR-9):3). The incubation period from exposure to full infection is typically 24 to 48 hrs with approximately 30% of infected individuals showing no symptoms. Symptoms generally persist for 24 to 60 hrs (Adler, J. L. and Zickl, R., J. (1969) Infect. Dis. 119:668-673). Viral shedding may last for up to 2 weeks following the infection, however, it is not clear whether this virus is infectious.
Norovirus is transmitted primarily by the fecal-oral route through contaminated food or water, person to person contact, aerosols of vomit or stool samples. Viral titers in stool samples can reach 106 to 107 particles per mL, and particles are stable to temperatures of 0° C. (32° F.) to 60° C. (140° F.) (Duizer, E. et al., (2004) Appl. Environ. Microbiol. 70(8); 4538-4543). The virus is highly infectious, and various sources suggest infection may require inoculation of as few as 10 to 100 viral particles (Centers for Disease Control and Prevention. “Norwalk-like viruses:” public health consequences and outbreak management. MMR 2001; 50(No. RR-9):3-6). This leads to epidemics in schools, nursing homes, cruise ships, hospitals, or other locations where people congregate.
Norovirus is named for Norwalk-like viruses, a name derived from an outbreak at a school in Norwalk, Ohio in 1968. The viral particle responsible for the Norwalk illness was identified in 1972 by immune electron microscopy following passage of rectal swab filtrates through three sets of human volunteers (Kapikian, A. Z. et al. (1972) J. Virol. 10:1075-1081). In following years, the virus was called small round structured virus due to its electron microscopic image, calicivirus since it a member of the Caliciviridae family, and/or probably most commonly Norwalk-like virus after the originally isolated strain. Common names for the virus include winter vomiting virus, stomach flu, food poisoning, and viral gastroenteritis. While the outcome of infection is generally non-life threatening, the cost of loss of use of facilities and loss of productivity is great, and, consequently, a therapy for treatment of Norovirus infection in humans would be very desirable.
There is currently no approved pharmaceutical treatment for Norovirus infection (http://www.cdc.gov/ncidod/dvrd/revb/gastro/norovirus-qa.htm), and this has probably at least in part been due to the lack of availability of a cell culture system. Recently, a replicon system has been developed for the original Norwalk G-I strain (Chang, K. O., et al. (2006) Virology 353:463-473). Both Norovirus replicons and Hepatitis C replicons require viral helicase, protease, and polymerase to be functional in order for replication of the replicon to occur. Most recently, an in vitro cell culture infectivity assay has been reported utilizing Norovirus genogroup I and II inoculums (Straub, T. M. et al. (2007) Emerg. Infect. Dis. 13(3):396-403). This assay is performed in a rotating-wall bioreactor utilizing small intestinal epithelial cells on microcarrier beads, and at least initially seems as though it would be difficult to screen a meaningful number of compounds with this system. Eventually the infectivity assay may be useful for screening entry inhibitors. Other groups, such as Ligocyte Pharmaceuticals, Inc. (http://www.ligocyte.com/) have focused on trying to develop a vaccine against Noroviruses, however, these efforts have not yet been successful and may prove difficult as has often been the case in viral systems where low replicase fidelity is an evolutionary benefit.
Hepatitis C virus (HCV) has infected more than 180 million people worldwide. It is estimated that three to four million persons are newly infected each year, 70% of whom will develop chronic hepatitis. HCV is responsible for 50-76% of all liver cancer cases, and two thirds of all liver transplants in the developed world. Standard therapy [pegylated interferon alfa plus ribavirin (a nucleoside analog)] is only effective in 50-60% of patients and is associated with significant side-effects. Therefore, there is an urgent need for new HCV drugs.
Hepatitis C virus genome comprises a positive-strand RNA enclosed in a nucleocapsid and lipid envelope and consists of 9.6 kb ribonucleotides, which encodes a large polypeptide of about 3000 amino acids (Dymock et al. Antiviral Chemistry & Chemotherapy 2000, 11, 79). Following maturation, this polypeptide is cut into at least 10 proteins. One of these proteins, NS5B, possesses polymerase activity and is involved in the synthesis of double-stranded RNA from the single-stranded viral RNA genome that serves as the template. The discovery of novel antiviral strategies to selectively inhibit HCV replication has long been hindered by the lack of convenient cell culture models for the propagation of HCV. This hurdle has been overcome first with the establishment of the HCV replicon system in 1999 (Bartenschlager, R., Nat. Rev. Drug Discov. 2002, 1, 911-916 and Bartenschlager, R., J. Hepatol. 2005, 43, 210-216) and, in 2005, with the development of robust HCV cell culture models (Wakita, T., et al., Nat. Med. 2005, 11, 791-6; Zhong, J., et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. U.S.A. 2005, 102, 9294-9; Lindenbach, B. D., et al., Science 2005, 309, 623-6).
HCV replication may be prevented through the manipulation of NS5B's polymerase activity via competitive inhibition of NS5B protein. Alternatively, a chain-terminator nucleoside analog also may be incorporated into the extending RNA strand. Recently, several patent applications (including WO 99/43691, WO 01/32153, WO 01160315, WO 01179246, WO 01/90121, WO 01/92282, WO 02/48165, WO 02/18404, WO 02/094289, WO 02/057287, WO 02/100415(A2), US 06/040890, WO 02/057425, EP 1674104(A1), EP 1706405(A1), US 06/199783, WO 02/32920, US 04/6784166, WO 05/000864, WO 05/021568) have described nucleoside analogs as anti-HCV agents.
Proliferative disorders are one of the major life-threatening diseases and have been intensively investigated for decades. Cancer now is the second leading cause of death in the United States, and over 500,000 people die annually from this proliferative disorder. A tumor is an unregulated, disorganized proliferation of cell growth. A tumor is malignant, or cancerous, if it has the properties of invasiveness and metastasis. Invasiveness refers to the tendency of a tumor to enter surrounding tissue, breaking through the basal laminas that define the boundaries of the tissues, thereby often entering the body's circulatory system. Metastasis refers to the tendency of a tumor to migrate to other areas of the body and establish areas of proliferation away from the site of initial appearance.
Cancer is not fully understood on the molecular level. It is known that exposure of a cell to a carcinogen such as certain viruses, certain chemicals, or radiation, leads to DNA alteration that inactivates a “suppressive” gene or activates an “oncogene.” Suppressive genes are growth regulatory genes, which upon mutation, can no longer control cell growth. Oncogenes are initially normal genes (called prooncongenes) that by mutation or altered context of expression become transforming genes. The products of transforming genes cause inappropriate cell growth. More than twenty different normal cellular genes can become oncongenes by genetic alteration. Transformed cells differ from normal cells in many ways, including cell morphology, cell-to-cell interactions, membrane content, cytoskeletal structure, protein secretion, gene expression and mortality (transformed cells can grow indefinitely).
All of the various cell types of the body can be transformed into benign or malignant tumor cells. The most frequent tumor site is lung, followed by colorectal, breast, prostate, bladder, pancreas and then ovary. Other prevalent types of cancer include leukemia, central nervous system cancers, including brain cancer, melanoma, lymphoma, erythroleukemia, uterine cancer, and head and neck cancer.
Cancer is now primarily treated with one or a combination of three means of therapies: surgery, radiation and chemotherapy. Surgery involves the bulk removal of diseased tissue. While surgery is sometimes effective in removing tumors located at certain sites, for example, in the breast, colon and skin, it cannot be used in the treatment of tumors located in other areas, such as the backbone, or in the treatment of disseminated neoplastic conditions such as leukemia.
Chemotherapy involves the disruption of cell replication or cell metabolism. It is used most often in the treatment of leukemia, as well as breast, lung, and testicular cancer. There are five major classes of chemotherapeutic agents currently in use for the treatment of cancer: natural products and their derivatives; anthacyclines; alkylating agents; antiproliferatives (also called antimetabolites); and hormonal agents. Chemotherapeutic agents are often referred to as antineoplastic agents.
Several synthetic nucleosides, such as 5-fluorouracil, have been identified that exhibit anticancer activity. 5-Fluorouracil has been used clinically in the treatment of malignant tumors, including, for example, carcinomas, sarcomas, skin cancer, cancer of the digestive organs, and breast cancer. 5-Fluorouracil, however, causes serious adverse reactions such as nausea, alopecia, diarrhea, stomatitis, leukocytic thrombocytopenia, anorexia, pigmentation and edema.
Despite the availability of a vaccine (Crit. Rev. Clin. Lab. Sci. 2004, 41, 391-427). Yellow fever virus (YFV) continues to be a serious human health concern, causing approximately 30,000 deaths each year. YFV is one of the most lethal viral infections of humans (Expert Rev. Vaccines 2005, 4, 553-574). Of infected individuals approximately 15% will develop severe disease, with a fatality rate of 20 to 50% among those individuals. No approved therapies specific for treatment of YFV are available. Treatment is symptomatic-rest, fluids, and ibuprofen, naproxen, acetaminophen, or paracetamol may relieve symptoms of fever and aching. Aspirin should be avoided. Although the virus is endemic to Africa and South America, there is potential for outbreaks of YFV outside these areas and such imported cases have been reported (J. Travel Med. 2005, 12(Suppl. 1), S3-S11).
West Nile Virus (WNV) is from the family Flaviviridae and predominantly a mosquito-borne disease. It was first discovered in the West Nile District of Uganda in 1937. According to the reports from the Centers for Disease Control and Prevention, WNV has been found in Africa, the Middle East, Europe, Oceania, west and central Asia, and North America. Its first emergence in North America began in the New York City metropolitan area in 1999. It is a seasonal epidemic in North America that normally erupts in the summer and continues into the fall, presenting a threat to environmental health. Its natural cycle is bird-mosquito-bird and mammal. Mosquitoes, in particular the species Culex pipiens, become infected when they feed on infected birds. Infected mosquitoes then spread WNV to other birds and mammals including humans when they bite. In humans and horses, fatal Encephalitis is the most serious manifestation of WNV infection. WNV can also cause mortality in some infected birds. There is no specific treatment for WNV infection. In cases with milder symptoms, people experience symptoms such as fever and aches that pass on their own, although even healthy people have become sick for several weeks. In more severe cases, people usually need to go to the hospital where they can receive supportive treatment.
Dengue infection is also from the family Flaviviridae and is the most important arthropod-borne infection in Singapore (Epidemiol News Bull 2006, 32, 62-6). Globally, there are an estimated 50 to 100 million cases of dengue fever (DE) and several hundred thousand cases of dengue hemorrhagic fever (DHF) per year with and average fatality fate of 5%. Many patients recover from dengue infection with minimal or no residual illness. Dengue infections are usually asymptomatic, but can present with classic dengue fever, dengue haemorrhagic fever or dengue shock syndrome. Even for outpatients, the need for maintaining adequate hydration is highly important. Dengue infections can be effectively managed by intravenous fluid replacement therapy, and if diagnosed early, fatality rates can be kept below 1%. To manage the pain and fever, patients suspected of having a dengue infection should be given acetaminophen preparations. Aspirin and non-steroidal anti-inflammatory medications may aggravate the bleeding tendency associated with some dengue infection. However, some manifestations of dengue infection previously described include liver failure (Dig Dis Sci 2005, 50, 1146-7), encephalopathy (J Trop Med Public Health 1987, 18, 398-406), and Guillain-Barré syndrome (Intern Med 2006, 45, 563-4).
It has been discovered that, upon incubation in cell culture, or administration in vivo, that a wide variety of 6-substituted-3′-azido-2′,3′-dideoxy purine nucleosides are converted to the corresponding 6-hydroxy-3′-azido-2′,3′-dideoxy purine nucleosides. We have also found this to be true for a variety of other 6-substituted purine nucleosides. These compounds act as prodrugs for G or I analogs, much as is the case for the prodrug Abacavir and its in vivo conversion to the corresponding G analog Carbovir ((−)-carbocyclic 2′,3′-didehydro-2′,3′-dideoxyguanosine). This conversion seriously limits the variety of 6-substituted purine nucleosides triphosphates which can be formed in vivo as potential antiviral agents.
In light of the fact that acquired immune deficiency syndrome, AIDS-related complex, HCV, Norovirus, Saporovirus, HSV-1, HSV-2, Dengue virus, Yellow fever, cancer, and HBV have reached alarming levels worldwide, and have significant and in some cases tragic effects on the effected patient, there remains a strong need to provide new effective pharmaceutical agents to treat these diseases, with agents that have low toxicity to the host.
It would be advantageous to provide new antiviral or chemotherapy agents, compositions including these agents, and methods of treatment using these agents, particularly to treat drug resistant cancers or mutant viruses. The present invention provides such agents, compositions and methods.